The present invention relates to a torque converter having a converter cover for connection to a power source such as an engine, and more particularly to a torque converter of the kind adapted to increase the moment of inertia of the converter cover thereby enabling the converter cover to efficiently absorb or damp torsional vibration from the engine.
An example of this kind of torque converter is shown in FIG. 3 and generally indicated by 53.
In FIG. 3, indicated by 51 is a drive plate for connection to an output shaft of an engine (not shown). The torque converter 53 has a converter cover 54. The converter cover 54 is connected to the drive plate 51 at a connecting portion 52. To an outer circumferential periphery of the converter cover 54 is attached an inertia ring 55 that damp torsional vibration transmitted to the converter cover 54 from the engine. To the drive plate 51 is attached a starter ring gear 56 with which a pinion of a starter motor (not shown) is meshed.
The above-described torque converter 54 can efficiently damp torsional vibration from the engine by the effect of the inertia ring 55 mounted on the converter cover 54. However, in case the starter motor is disposed on the transmission side, it is required to dispose both the inertia ring 55 and starter ring gear 56 by the side of the torque converter, thus causing a problem of the necessity of a large space for disposition of both the inertia ring 55 and starter ring gear 56 by the side of the torque converter and a difficult work for attachment of the same.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a torque converter having a ring gear that has a function of efficiently increasing the moment of inertia of a converter cover without requiring a large, extra space and a difficult work for its attachment.
To achieve the above object, there is provided according an aspect of the present invention a torque converter comprising a converter cover for connection to a power source, a pump impeller attached to the converter cover, a turbine, a stator interposed between the pump impeller and the turbine, and a ring gear attached to the converter cover and adapted to increase moment of inertia of the converter cover.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a torque converter comprising a converter cover connected to a power source and constituting part of a power input system of the torque converter, a pump impeller attached to the converter cover, a turbine for connection to a transmission input shaft, a stator interposed between the pump impeller and the turbine, and a ring gear attached to the converter cover and adapted to increase moment of inertia of the power input system.